


Día para nada habitual

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: El día que conocí a Mousekin había empezado como tantos otros. No tenía nada de excepcional.





	Día para nada habitual

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Día para nada habitual**

 

El día que conocí a Mousekin había empezado como tantos otros. No tenía nada de excepcional.

Acababa de salir de la escuela, exhausto y un poco deprimido después de un examen sorpresa. Dudaba que la gran mayoría de mis respuestas hubieran sido las correctas, razón principal por la cual sentía tan pocas ganas de volver a casa en esos momentos. Para mi fortuna era viernes, así que a mis padres no les extrañaría tanto si demoraba un poco más en regresar.

Decidí que lo mejor entonces sería caminar en lugar de viajar junto con la mitad de mis compañeros en el autobús, oyendo las mismas dudas respecto a la prueba y los refunfuños de molestia por la última clase de la semana. Además, hoy me apetecía un poco de soledad.

Ya llevaba andando varias cuadras cuando un grito estruendoso a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Inmediatamente me volteé, asustado y sosteniendo mi mochila por si debía usarla como instrumento de defensa, para toparme con una inesperada y hasta cómica escena. Y es que de una de las casas venía saliendo una robusta señora, blandiendo su escoba de un lado para el otro como si toda su vida dependiera de ello mientras atravesaba su jardín. Por sus gestos violentos y erráticos supuse que lo que pretendía hacer era golpear algo que, desde mi perspectiva, simulaba ser invisible.

No tardé mucho en salir de mi error porque a escasos segundos emergió por la acera una masa violácea y compacta que se precipitó instantáneamente hacia la calle, cortando el tráfico y el paso de los peatones. Vagamente era consciente de las exclamaciones de incredulidad y sorpresa a mi alrededor, más enfocado en el pequeño tropel que comenzaba a desvanecerse en la distancia. Sólo me llevó un segundo para reaccionar y emprender la carrera tras aquella misteriosa aparición.

Me fui guiando por las expresiones de las personas, siguiendo sus miradas curiosas o muecas de desconcierto. Agradecía en el fondo, con mucha sinceridad, que mi madre no pudiera verme esquivar de manera tan temeraria los vehículos con cada cuadra que iba dejando atrás mientras luchaba por mantener el ritmo. No obstante, pronto me vi envuelto en una encrucijada y sin una forma segura de saber por cuál dirección continuar. No se veía a nadie por esos rumbos y ya estaba listo para retornar sobre mis pasos cuando los noté surgir desde una esquina.

Pequeños roedores, eso es lo que eran. Pequeños, morados y unos muy veloces roedores huyendo de una extraña ave semejante a un halcón. ¡Y todos ellos venían hacia mi dirección! Empero, no podía apartarme de allí pese a que mi sentido común me lo estuviera gritando, demasiado consternando con lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Sabía muy bien que aquello no podía ser posible, de ninguna forma. Y, sin embargo, yo conocía a esas criaturas. ¡Las había visto en la tele desde que era un niño!

En ese momento el pájaro –que no se trataba de otro más que de un Spearow– comenzó a batir sus alas con fuerza, elevando una nube de polvo antes de abalanzarse en picada. Entendí al instante lo que se proponía y, sin pararme a pensarlo con claridad, me descolgué la mochila de los hombros y la impulsé hacia adelante en el momento preciso para atizar al pokémon volador, frustrando así su ataque.

—¡Eso es! —me vitoreé a mí mismo, rebosando de adrenalina.

Spearow se enderezó, aturdido, y me fulminó con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos. La amenaza implícita en su oscura mirada parecía irradiar rencor, reflejando en ella toda su ferocidad. Y comprendí que estaba en graves problemas en cuanto se elevó varios metros en el aire, preparándose para llamar a más de los suyos.

El grupo de Rattata, que se había mantenido hasta entonces observando mi osada intervención a una distancia prudencial, rompió en agudos chillidos de pavor antes de apresurarse en huir del lugar. No podía culparlos, una bandada de Spearow era algo para temer y, por más insólito que el día se hubiera tornado, no iba a ser yo quien se quedara allí para enfrentarlos Así que esta vez sí reaccioné a tiempo y eché a correr también.

Apenas había conseguido dar unos cuantos pasos cuando tropecé idiotamente, cayendo contra el duro y sucio asfalto. El impacto me dejó medio atontado, la cabeza me palpitaba con fuerza y las manos y rodillas me ardían del dolor. Me encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable frente a mis enemigos que me resigné a escapar de esta situación, sabiendo que ya no tardarían en arremeter contra mí. Así fue como me perdí el primer golpe de ese Rattata.

El sonido de dos cuerpos chocando con vigor atrajo mi atención. Me incorporé lo justo para ver por encima del hombro, topándome con el escenario de dos pokémon noqueados en el suelo y muchos Spearow acercándose veloces.

De un salto me levanté, tomé al pequeño cuadrúpedo defensor entre mis brazos y, esta vez cuidando mucho del camino de mis pies sobre la acera, huí del lugar siguiendo al resto de los Rattatas. Era bien consciente de que no podría correr por la ciudad eternamente y de lo complicado que sería despistar a aquellos pájaros. Por eso, a la primera oportunidad de encontrar un posible escondite no lo dudé.

Estaba sumamente incómodo, acuclillado con torpeza entre los arbusto, raspando mis piernas golpeadas en el suelo irregular y picándome a mí mismo con las ramas y hojas. No tenía otra alternativa más que la de resignarme a fin de no ser descubierto, temiendo lo que pudiera ser de mi integridad si esos ocurriese. Todavía sostenía al pokémon, acurrucándolo contra mi pecho.

—Sigue inconsciente —noté, extrañado y preocupado a partes iguales. En primer lugar, me era inimaginable hallar una razón lógica para las cosas que estaban ocurriendo hoy; en segundo lugar, esperaba que el golpe que Rattata había recibido no hubiera sido demasiado porque no tenía formas de llevarlo a que lo curaran—. Algo me dice que un veterinario no sería de mucha ayuda.

Permanecí allí escondido aún después de que los Spearow cruzaran volando por encima de mi cabeza, atento a cualquier posible retorno. Recién cuando mis piernas comenzaron a entumecerse fue que decidí que ya había sido suficiente y salí de donde me ocultaba.

Contemplé la zona con suspicacia, reparando en la presencia de un par de personas, posiblemente alertadas por el barullo de la persecución. Actuando lo mejor que podía, fingí ser un transeúnte más y enfilé en dirección a mi casa.

Confiaba en que pronto sabría qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, a qué se debía la llegada de los pokémon a la vida real. De momento, sólo me concentraría en hacer sanar y descansar al ratoncito que no había dado en auxiliarme.


End file.
